Final Moments
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Rukia wants to tell Ichigo what she wamted to tell him all those years ago. The bad thing is, she won't know the outcomes. [R&R pls!]


**Note: The ending plot isn't mine! I just wanted to use Final Fantasy X-2's plot on Ichiruki. I hope it's okay. No flamings; thank you:)**

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia sat on top of a house roof and looked up at the cloudless skies. Ichigo noticed Rukia's silence and asked, "Hey, Rukia, somethin' wrong? You haven't said a single word all day." 

Rukia looked at Ichigo curiously. "Oh? Well...I..." She looked away guiltily.

"Hmm?" Ichigo rose a brow.

"Ichigo, you DO know that this mission can take our lives right? No guarantee of survival." Her amethyst eyes narrowed and she brought her knees to her chin.

Ichigo smirked. "Of course I do, baka."

Rukia looked up at him again, baffled. "And...you're not going to back down?!"

"I have to protect everyone...even in the Soul Society." He stood up. "I don't cower and watch as my comrades risk their lives. I'll be the one to put my life in jeopardy willingly."

Rukia stood up as well and looked out into the horizon before them. "No, Ichigo." She clutched her robe. "I owe you my life. I want you to live your life freely, not die...at this age." Tears formed in her eyes, but were unoticeable. "I'll die before you, and if I don't and I see you dying before me... I'll die WITH you."

Ichigo looked at her. "Why the heck do you owe me your life?"

"You saved my life, remember? When we first met?" She smiled. "A life for a life."

Ichigo was silent for a moment but then responded, "Yeah."

They looked at each other and then leapt off. They sped towards a large building with guards surrounding it and sword-played their way in. _This is it._

_

* * *

_

Three Shinigamis stood at the doors inside the building and saw the two coming. "Stop!" they ordered and seathed their Zanpakutou. 

Ichigo slashed past them and jumped past the next three floors, landing on a balcony. "Rukia, where to?"

Rukia followed close behind and replied, "Not far. We're almost there!" More Shinigamis emerged and she used her fire arts to get her and Ichigo past them. "We HAVE to destroy that monster, Ichigo! If we don't... There's no hope for both of our worlds!"

They leapt across a gap and continued on their run. Ichigo growled, "Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot! I already know that!"

They reached a giant red door and opened it. Behind it was deep darkness that seemed to go on for eternity. They stepped inside lightly and looked around. All of a sudden, the door closed and locked them inside. "HEY!" they both cried, but their voices were muffled.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as he pounded on the doors.

Rukia felt blind, but tried her best to look ahead. "We have no choice now but to go on." She held her hand out into the empty air and asked weakly, "Take my hand and I'll guide you."

Ichigo stopped pounding and asked, "How are you going to find your way through here?! It's too dark to see!" He stepped away from the doors and advanced a bit.

"I've read about this place. The Chamber of Dark Souls. It's a labyrinth that leads to the hidden Hollow. I just hope I remember my way to it..." She stretched her fingers. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Ichigo hesitated, but took her hand anyway after finding it on the first try. Their fingers interwined and he held on tightly, like he would with his mother... "If you let go, Rukia... I swear..."

"Don't worry," Rukia assured him, "I won't leave you in the dark." Her smile was hidden by the darkness and she took off with great speed.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he struggled to keep pace and blindly dodged almost imaginary obstacles. "Watch it, will ya?!" His free hand hit a pillar and he let out an, "Oww!"

Rukia ignored his complaints and finally saw light seeping through a hole. "Finally!" She stopped and let go of Ichigo's hand. "Are you ready?"

Ichigo saw Rukia's faint outline and nodded. "Yeah."

Rukia took out a small pendant from beneath her robe and placed it on the whole. It glowed with a powerful blue light and opened the wall. Behind it was a big object. "It's here..."

Ichigo watched in awe as the monster came to life. "What...IS that?!"

It was a large serpent with three heads and bat-like wings. It hissed and lashed its long tail wildly. Its red eyes glowed angrily and it bared its canine teeth defensively.

"It's the wWeapon Hollow!" Rukia pointed out and took out her Zanpaktou. "One swift and effective slash will desinigrate it!"

Ichigo readied his Zanpakutou and sliced through the air, hitting the beast with numerous aerial attacks. "There!"

The monster cried out in pain and fell to the cold stone floor. It lit up into a green flame and then disappeared into ashes. It was a fast battle.

"Halt!" an elite Shinigami team ordered when they arrived at the scene.

Rukia turned around to attack, but was hit by a fireball. Same went for Ichigo. The two flew into the wall behind them and stood up with a bit of a struggle.

"After them!" the leader cried and they all charged.

Ichigo picked up Rukia and hopped to a higher floor above them. They managed to escape. The Shinigamis went after them with agressiveness.

* * *

Ichigo reached a small hallway and placed Rukia on the ground. "You okay?" he asked. 

"My body's not as strong as it used to be..." Rukia muttered through gritted teeth as she held her left arm. Her eyes watered and her tears fell freely.

Ichigo frowned. "Hey, it's okay. You're not THAT injured."

"It's not that!" Rukia choked, "It's that..." She looked up at Ichigo fearfully. "If they hit us with their Solar Blade attacks...we have no chance. We won't survive."

Ichigo stiffened. "What do you mean?!"

"Solar Blade. It's a swift and silent attack. Only specialized Shinigamis learn this techinque. Their prey would be dead before they knew what happened to them."

"How so?"

"It targets three critical points; the mind, the heart, and the soul." Rukia dug her nails to the floor. "One strike is all it takes..."

Ichigo reached out for Rukia hesitantly. "Rukia... I-"

"Stop them!" the leader demanded of his troops.

The duo regained their strengths and made a run for it. They went in all sorts of directions, but Rukia was failing miserably. "Ichigo!" she cried as she tripped.

Ichigo quickly grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Hang in there!" he urged as they kept running. They then realized that it was their finish when they reached a dead end. "Damn it!" Ichigo looked around, but no luck. He held both of Rukia's hands now and held them tightly.

Rukia leaned on his chest and clutched onto his hands as well. "Ichigo..."

"Stop right there!" the Shinigami troops arrived. "Prepare for your punishment."

Time seemed to slow down and Rukia looked up at Ichigo and stared into his dark brown eyes. Ichigo stared back at her with the same sorrowful look. She looked away for a second, but then looked up again and smiled a bit. Ichigo returned her small smile and held back his tears. Rukia held back her tears as well and shuddered.

"Solar Blades!' the leader commanded and they attacked.

Ten silver, transparent-like lines shot themselves forward and made their way to the couple.

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as they saw their lives flash by in their very eyes. Most of which were of their times together.

_Flasback:_

_Ichigo choked Kon and buried him in the sand. "Teme!" he grumbled, "Don't look at women in bikinis and then run to them! It makes ME look like a criminal!"_

_"I'm sorryyy!!!" Kon cried, coughing out sand._

_Rukia, wearing a white tank top and black shorts sat near the shores and collected some pink seashells. "Ahh! They're so pretty!" She smiled._

_Ichigo got up and joined her. "What's so interesting about a bunch of seashells?"_

_"Don't say it like it's a waste!" Rukia scolded and blushed a bit. "They each have different colors and are very beautiful."_

_Ichigo looked at her lazily. "Dope."_

_Rukia pouted in frustration, but then got a sneaky idea. "Think fast!" she laughed and threw the bucket of seashells at him, splashing him with the water in it. She then stood up and ran into the water._

_Ichigo spat out the salty liquid and brushed off the shells from his head and shorts. "Get back here, Rukia!" he threatened, "You're gonna pay for that!" He ran after her and caught her leg. "Gotcha!"_

_Rukia gasped and fell, but went up the surface afterwards. "No fair!" she whined, but received a splash._

_Ichigo smirked. It felt good to loosen up at times. "You deserved it."_

_From afar, Ichigo's father and two sisters watched the two playing around. "They sure are having fun," Yuzu mumbled timidly, yet happily at the same time._

_"Whaa?! Could it be?!" Ichigo's dad sat up and watched them more closely with excitement. "Ichigo found his first love?!"_

_"Doubt it," Karin yawned and fell asleep._

_Rukia shielded herself from another splash and launched herself at Ichigo. "Okay, now you're gonna get it hard!"_

_Ichigo let out a very faint smile as Rukia jumped onto him. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, "Who's got who now?" He wrapped his arms around her small waist and twirled her around, droplets of seawater flying around. _

_They looked at each other with happy, yet clam expressions and stayed like that for a while. Their smiles became small when Ichigo rested his damp forehead on Rukia's. They stared at each other and chuckled. "This is strange," Rukia giggled as she wraped her arms around Ichigo's neck._

_"Really? What is?"_

_"The feeling I get when I'm around you."_

_Rukia smiled and Ichigo returned it. _

_End of flashback._

The attacks struck them directly and they fell backwards. They landed on the metallic floor and looked at each other.

"Mission success!" the leader confirmed.

Ichigo and Rukia were on their backs and kept their gazes locked. Ichigo was the first to move and attempted to hold out his hand weakly. Rukia looked at him in dismay when she found that she was unable to move at all and began to feel a cold chill run through her body. Ichigo's blank brown orbs began to disappear behind his drooping eyelids as his hand stopped moving.

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo then said, "Rukia."_

_Rukia looked up at him curiously and blinked. "Hmm?"_

_Ichigo took a pause and finally finished, "I love you." Pang. It seemed as though somene had just placed a huge blade in his heart and stomach. He looked away to hide a blush._

_Rukia on the other hand blushed like crazy. Nevertheless, she laughed softly and placed her wet lips on his. It was a salty kiss, but sweet; like sea-salt ice cream. "Oh, Ichigo," she laughed again as he returned the kiss._

_End of flashback._

Rukia's remaining tears fell as she sadly looked on. _Forgive me. I never got to reply._ _Please... Hear my words before we depart. _She opened her mouth and whispered, "I love you..."

It was too late. Ichigo had lost consciousness and was guaranteed to never return. His dead tears slid down his pale and lifeless face.

Rukia closed her eyes and went into an eternal sleep. _...Ichigo..._

_

* * *

_

**Okay one thing to say: I forgot to add in the story that-**

**Though the Hollow was strong in power, it lacked strong defense. Okay that is all. Thnx for reading!**


End file.
